Kat, The Daughter of Manfredi
by crazyone256
Summary: Kat,kind,loving,has a crush on Kowalski,friend of Private,and Blowhole has a crush on HER!When she joins Skipper and the gang,can they stop Dr.Blowhole from taking Kat? Will she ever tell Kowalski that she likes him? DONE! Poll Please look.
1. Chapter 1

**Co-I hope you all like this Penguins of Madagascar fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM**

**Warning: Humanized, Oc, Boom, and other crazy stuff. XD**

_Kat's Pov…_

"Hi, Private," I called out to my blacked hair, blue eye friend. Today he was wearing his favorite camouflage t-shirt, faded jeans, and green tennis shoes, while I, was wearing my own camouflage long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. He was back for awhile from the army. I was doing Karate to pass the time he was gone. He is like my little brother. "Hey, Kit-Kat," I hate it when he does that.

"Oh, ha-ha," I smiled evilly. ",Shippo." He turned red.

"I told you not to call me Shippo."

"I told you not to call me Kit-Kat." I shot back.

"Touché Kat. Glad that I am home though Kat?" I gave him the 'Duh' look

"YES! I asked him, while smiling.

"I am glad that I am home as well. I have to leave in two days." He said with a sad smile. I just smirked.

"Then we celebrate pizza with anchovies?" He brightens up.

"YEA, you know me to well!" He grins.

"I buy you pizza too much. You're like, five years younger than me, and in my grade. You're like my little brother I never had!" I laugh at my own statement, no matter how much it's true.

"Yelp. Mr. Manfredi, and Mr. Johnson." He replied.

"Or," I started to smirk "My Dad and Uncle Johnson."

"Yea…" He said with a sad smile.

"I know you miss them Private, they will be glad to see you though." I smiled brightly.

"That's so true Kat…" He started when we hear a throat getting cleared. We turn around to see Commander Skipper, leader of the team. He looks almost like Private, but a little taller and was wearing a Commanders uniform. "Hello Sir." Private saluted. I did the same. We did this with Uncle Johnson, mainly because he loves the way we greet him.

He smirks a little and turns to me, "Your father name is Manfredi and your Uncle is named Johnson?" He asked, surprising me a little.

"Y…Yes sir." I said in a small voice.

"Does your father lose his right toe?" I just simply nodded. Private was getting a little weary as well, and then I looked at the time.

"I AM GOING TO BE LATE FOR KARATE CLASS!" I yelled as I dash for class.

"Wait for me Kat, you owe me Anchovies Pizza!"

"Then COME ON!" I yelled back laughing.

* * *

><p><em>Skippers Pov…<em>

I was little shocked at the girl Kat said. I was about to ask her another question when she had to dash to class. "Hum, Inserting." Then I turn to see Kowalski with his compute at his side, also with Rico, both wearing their camouflage uniform except Kowalski was wearing a black jacket. "Kowalski, I want you to find out where the girl Kat lives, Privates friend." He nodded and started getting to work. Rico was banging to some rock music with his black hair getting in the way. He was strange at times.

"Skipper, Miss. Kat lives three blocks from here, and she lives with…" He faces palled, "Her Dad, Mr. Manfredi and her Uncle Johnson. Both were in the wars you where in Skipper."

"So…Kaboom?" I face palmed when Rico said that.

"No Rico, which means that, could be…them." He said with a little hope in his voice.

"Let hope so men. Blowhole is growing stronger than we thought." I said looking where Private and, maybe a new solder, Kat ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Co-Hope you like it! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Co-I hope you all like this Penguins of Madagascar fic! Two, chapters Idea came to me while listing to a song**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM or Evacuate the Dance floor, by Cascada. **

**Warning: Humanized, Oc, Boom, and other crazy stuff. XD**

_Kat's Pov…_

Private was surprise at my skill at Karate. I was on my fifth black belt. I got into spare clothes. My camouflage tank top, my faded blue jeans, but I kept my black boots. I took him shopping real quickly, so he was wearing a grey shirt. We headed to the Pizza shop, which was like a young adult, older teen club. They sell beer, but you have to be 21, no smoking. We loved this place. "Hey…Kat," A voice said in disgust. Alexis, great, she likes Private. "Oh! Hello Private see that your home." She said, I swear, evilly.

"He is only here for two days." I said rudely, yea, but it was necessary.

"Ello Kat. Ah! Private, how are you man?" Said another voice, a more friendlily and friend, Grim.

"Hey, Grim, what have you been doing? Still doing karaoke?" Private asked.

"Yea man, Hey Kat, will you sing again for us? You do such a wonderful job."

"Grim, you're such a suck up, but sure." I smiled.

"You're going to sing solder?" Another voice came. We turn around and see three people. One was Skipper. He looked odd not wearing his uniform. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, Blue jeans, and black Tennis shoes.

"Yes sir." I said looking at the others. The one with the scar was Rico I was sure. He was wearing a Red Shirt, Black jeans and shoes. The other one, Kowalski, made me wanting to swoon. He was wearing a Black, button up t-shirt, one not button, Blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

"What are you doing her sir?" Private was shocked. Hey, so was I! Who would know three solders, at a place like this?

"We came to check it out." Kowalski said.

"Why?" I meekly said, turning red.

"…No reason." Kowalski also blush a little.

"Are you ok Kit-Kat?" Private chuckled.

"Yea I am fine, SHIPPO." Giving him the, 'Not right now' look.

"Come one man, sing!" Grim said pulling me to sing

"But we need a male to sing to Grim!" I said quickly. Why would I sing, just to embarrass myself in front of them?

"I already made so only you have to sing!" He smiled. I sighed and got up the microphone.

"Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, Grim Karaoke is bringing up '_Evacuate the Dance Floor, By Cascada' _Is going to be sung by Miss. Kat!

* * *

><p><em>Kowalski's Pov…<em>

So, Kat was going to sing? I have to admit, she is quite attractive. When she starting I was amazed.

_(Oh)  
>Turn up the music<br>Let´s get out on the floor  
>I like to move it<br>Come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical_  
><em><span>Out of control, Ah<span>_  
><em><span>There's people watching me, Ah<span>_  
><em><span>I never miss a beat<span>_

I was staring in Awe. She was amazing singer! Even if this was just Karaoke, plus she knew Karate? I have to wonder, is she fond of science?

_Still the night, kill the lights  
>Feel it under your skin<br>Time is right, keep it tight  
>'Cause it's pulling you in<em>

_Wrap it up you can't stop_  
><em><span>'Cause it feels like an overdose<span>_  
><em><span>(feels like an overdose)<span>_

_Oh, oh_  
><em><span>Evacuate the dancefloor<span>_  
><em><span>Oh, oh<span>_  
><em><span>I'm infected by the sound<span>_  
><em><span>Oh, oh<span>_

* * *

><p>I felt Private poke me. "If you want to know yes she is fond of science. You should see her room!" He whispered. I smiled.<p>

"You SHALL have to show me one time." I whispered back.

* * *

><p><em>Stop this beat is killing me<br>Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club)_  
><em>Oh, oh<em>  
><em>Evacuate the dancefloor<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>  
><em>I'm infected by the sound<em>  
><em>(Everybody in the club)<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>  
><em>Stop this beat is killing me<em>  
><em>Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground<em>

* * *

><p>We all applauded. Though we miss part of the song, she was brilliant. I smiled, "Kowalski, what are you thinking?" Private asked.<p>

"Oh nothing Private." I responded simply as we headed towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>Co-All hope you like chapter two! XD<strong>

**Erik-Yes it would be very nice.**

**Co-Suck up. XD**

**Erik-XP  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Co-I hope you all like this Penguins of Madagascar fic! Disclaimer: I do not own PoM. OH and I borrow the name Andrew so please, don't be mad.**

**Warning: Humanized, Oc, Boom, and other crazy stuff. XD**

_Kat's Pov…_

"Do you all want a drink?" I asked kindly, it's the polite thing to do, right? They all nodded, Skipper wanted a Dr. Pepper, Rico and Private, a Coke, and Kowalski, water.

"I will help you with the drink's ok?" Kowalski asked. I simply nodded and we head off to the counter to get drinks.

"Well hello who are you?" A slick, male voice came behind me. I turn around to see a man, with silver hair in a black suit.

"I am Kat, who are you?" He simply chuckled.

"My name is Marcuse Blowhole, but I rather be called Dr. Blowhole." He said kissing my hand.

"Kat I am back…Blowhole?" Kowalski was shocked to see him.

"Ah, well, well, well isn't the brain, Andrew Kowalski." He said smoothly.

"Come on Kat, Skipper will get worried." Kowalski said, softly grabbing by arm and pulling me away.

"We shall meet again my dear." Dr. Blowhole said, once again, kissing my hand and left.

"Let's go," Kowalski said leading me back to the others.

* * *

><p>"BLOWHOLE! He was here?" Skipper asked, clearly in shock.<p>

"Yea, plus he kiss my hand." I also told Skipper after we told him who we saw.

"He better stay away from you, he is really bad news." I just nodded. I was worry when Skipper said that...does it have to deal with my Dad's and Uncles old past? I started to wonder where they would stay.

"So…do you have a place to stay?" I asked, hoping that Kowalski will tell me.

"…The car?" He said meekly. I gave him a stern look.

"The CAR, No you shall not sleep in a car. I will ask my dad and uncle and see if you guys can spend two nights there.

"That would be nice, to sleep in a bed, but we couldn't!" He is trying and failing badly.

"Yes, you could and I am going to tell Skipper, and try to ask my dad and uncle if you could spend the night."I told him with a grin. He sighs in defeat.

"Look's like you got a play to stay boys!" I told them, "Now I am going to call my dad and uncle to see if you guys can spend a night or two there." I turn to head to a phone.

"You don't have to…" Private also tried, but I gave him the same look I gave Kowalski. "I am not going to win am I?" I shook my head and head off to get the phone.

* * *

><p>I dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. "<em>Hello? Kat, is that you?" <em>Yelp dad.

"Dad, I need four people to spend the night or two?"

"_Who are they sweetie?" _

"One of them is Private…"

"_Ah Private, good kid, who are the others?"_

"Their names are Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski."

"…_Look like my past is caching up to us…"_

"Dad…"

"_Let me ask you Uncle…HEY BROTHER!"_

"_**WHATZ IZ IT?" **_That's my Uncle, unfortunately,there both loud mouths.

"_Kat is bringing Private…_

"_**Good kid,"**_

"_Yes, and she MIGHT also bring Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski…"_

"_**I HAVE TO GET STARTED ON MY GERMAN SAUZGEZ!**_ Oh no...Not that. The German Sausage are good...but my Uncle takes it so...let's just stay it involves a LOT of Dynamite. I shiver at the thought.

"_YEA…they can stay…"_ No, really? What was your first clue?

"_**THEN, ZE ZHALL HAZ, A FEAST! LIKE KINGZ, ZITH OUR OLD FRIENDZ!"**_

"_BROTHER PUT ME DOWN!" _ I sweet drop a little, while everyone was wondering what was happing.

"Dad…Uncle…" That did not work.

"_**THEN VE COULD GO ON MIZZIONS AGAIN!" \  
><strong>_

"_BUT I HAVE A DAUGHTER!" _

"_**SHE HAZ FIVE BLACK BELTZ! Plus, THEY CAN LOOK AFTER HER!**_

"_You win…Uh…How much did you hear?"_

"Every, single word dad."

"_OH!...Uh… yea they can stay, BYE!" _He hanged up. Dad's…Such idiots at times.


	4. Chapter 4

**Co-I hope you all like this Penguins of Madagascar fic! Disclaimer: I do not own PoM. OH and I borrow the name Andrew so please, don't be mad.**

**Warning: Humanized, Oc, Boom, and other crazy stuff. XD**

**Edit: Thank you Captain Cynthia for finding my mistake. I would send you virtual German Sausage if you PM was working. -_- Oh PM Means Pancake meter by the way. XD  
><strong>

_Kat's Pov…_

"Uh…my dad said you can stay?" I told them give them a confuse look.

"Then at least let us get into our uniform." Skipper said.

"I am just going to get into my camouflage shirt." Private told them with a half smile, also sweet dropping, KNOWING what will happen.

"That is fine Private." Skipper said as they head to the bathroom. When they came out in their uniforms, we head to the car and drove there. When we were at my house, a big explosion came with my crazy, Uncle Johnson voice.

"ZHAT DID I DO?" Oh no…

"YOU BLEW UP THE BACKYARD!" Private and I looked at each other then looked at the others. Then Rico, being the crazy one he is decide to yell,

"KABOOM!"

"…Rico?" My dad, Manfredi, and my Uncle Johnson looked from behind the house.

* * *

><p>"HI RICO! How are you doing?" My dad said with a smile.<p>

"Waka woo bla fishie, KABOOM" I just looked at Skipper. He whispers just to go with it.

"Good to know my friend!" Uncle Johnson started, "ZKIPPER! How is the army treating you my friend?"

"Doing, great Johnson, how about you?" Skipper asked

"Eh, forced to live with my brother, but I get to zee my niece though, tough girl." He told him. My dad came up to Kowalski.

"How are you doing Kowalski, stuck in the lab most of the time?" He asked with a mock voice. Private and I were just listing in.

"Not as much anymore, doing more field work." He responded.

"That's good! My daughter get's out as well, but she rather be in her room working with her inventions. Right now she is working on a pill that make you shrink and grow at will." Kowalski seem surprised.

"Hn, that interesting, I have to see that some time." Kowalski looked at me. I turn red for while, then a car came up.

"MARLENE," I yelled while Private and I ran to the car.

"…The explosion." My dad face palmed as the others just laugh.

"Good to see you home Private!" Marlene hugged Private. "Who is the cutie over there?" Marlene asked pointing to Skipper.

"You think Skipper is cute Marlene?" I giggled "That's cute!"

"…Maybe." She said with a little blush coming up. "He is kind of cute."

"Who is kind of cute?" A chuck came. Skipper was right behind her. Private and I stifled a laugh.

"Well, uh…" She turned RED. He just smiled and whisper something in her ear that made her more red.

"SAUZAGEZ ARE READY!" My Uncle yelled.

"I should…leave…" Turning around when Skipper grab her arm. My Uncle then said,

"GOIN UZ, FOR THE… SAUZAGEZ!" He said dramatically. Everyone, but Skipper, Marlene, My Uncle, and My dad laughed.

"Yes, please join us Marlene." My dad said. Skipper smirked.

"Marlene, cute name for a cute, girl." Skipper said as Marlene continue to blush.

"Sure, I guess." She blushed, and mouthing to me, 'Your dad sucks right now' I just laugh. I whisper to Kowalski,

"Operation gets Skipper and Marlene together is a go." He also smirked and agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Co-I hope you all like this Penguins of Madagascar fic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM. **

**Warning: Humanized, Oc, Boom, and other crazy stuff. XD**

**For Captain Cynthia: Thank you for finding my mistake, please I would love to give you virtual German sausages, but your PM Is not working…WHICH MEANS PANCAKE METER! XD **

**OH ONE MORE THING! If someone has a deviant art profile will THEY PLEASE try to make a comic out of this? I don't have one and this might be a good comic. Please PM me if you want to do it. ^_^**

_Kat's Pov…_

Marlene was still red in the face when we came into the house, with the table mounted with German Sausage. "Uncle…" I muttered. Private and Marlene sweet dropped when they saw all that sausage. "Uncle are you sure that is MORE than enough, or maybe TOO MUCH?"

"Nope," He said popping the 'p'. "Thiz zhall be enough for everyone and itz zhall be all gone!" Rico looked like he was going to eat the whole thing! I kind of hope he does to.

"Now, WE EAT!" Uncle Johnson said as he already got twelve sausages. I got three as well as Private, Marlene, Skipper, and Kowalski, while my dad got twenty and Rico and my Uncle got 29. Only Private, Skipper, Kowalski, and I got seconds. Rico got fourths and really ate the rest. We all sweet dropped.

"That a lot of food for one guy…" I said.

"I know." Kowalski just said wondering the same thing I was.

"Zhat iz even more than I could eat." My uncle said.

"How about, I show you your rooms." My dad said, trying to divert away from the weird conversation at hand. We have four guess rooms, two up stairs, and two down stairs. When I looked out the window it was snowing heavily. The road was block.

"Marlene…You're not GOING ANYWERE any time soon." They all looked at me, and then they looked out the window. It was a warm afternoon, then snowing evening.

"Then where do I sleep?" Marlene asked.

"Well…The only room with a king size bed…is skippers room. The others are queen size." My dad said. I smirked.

"Then she will stay with Skipper.

* * *

><p><em>Marlene's Pov…<em>

"…What?" I asked. I gave Kat the, 'you're joking right?' look. Yea, she was not joking.

"You do horrible on a couch because in the mornings you fall of it. The floor will be cold!" Private pointed out. I sighed.

"…Fine." I said simply.

"Then let'z goes to bed. It's almozt midnight. Good Night." Mr. Johnson said. As he head to his room, there are seven rooms all together. When I got in to one of Kat's Pajamas and climbed into the bed, Skipper was reading '_Dracula.' _I closed my eyes. I hear the book put down, the light off. He lay down. I was almost asleep when I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pulled closer to him. I felt myself go into a deeper sleep. I'll let this slide once.

* * *

><p><em>Skippers Pov…<em>

I was reading my favorite novel 'Dracula' When Marlene came in. She crawled into the bed and fell asleep. Shortly after I finish a chapter, so I put the book down, and turn of the light. I laded down. It was close to an hour, and I could not sleep. I slip my arm around her waist, and pulled her close. I felt my eyes start to drop. I knew then I could get a good nights sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Co-I hope you all like this Penguins of Madagascar fic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM. **

**Warning: Humanized, Oc, Boom, and other crazy stuff. XD**

**If someone has a deviant art profile will THEY PLEASE try to make a comic out of this? I don't have one and this might be a good comic. Please PM me if you want to do it. ^_^**

_Kat's Pov…_

I got up around 5:00 when I looked outside. It was still snowing heavily, everything was white. I got into sweet pants, a white t-shirt, and my slippers. I started working on making snow, into hotdogs. Hey, who say snow can't have an advantage. After an hour, it really works! I turn snow, into a hotdog! I did it over and over again to see if I am right on the dot. After that I worked on some chemicals…then I my room exploded. Everyone scrabble to my room to see what is up. Uncle Johnson and my Dad just got some water and put the fire out. "I feel lucky." My dad said. "You gave us an extra fifteen minutes."

"He-he-he…Sorry." I sweet dropped.

"Food…." Was all my uncle said, and head down stairs to get some food? Not sure.

"Do things always blow up for you?" Kowalski asked with a smirk.

"Most times…." Skipper, Rico, and Private, Smirks.

"That almost likes Kowalski, but a lot more times." Private said heading down stairs as Kowalski pouts.

"Yea, yea let's get some food."Marlene said, heading down stairs, Skipper follow as soon he saw her go down.

"They make a cute couple." I said Kowalski, Rico, and Private nodded in agreement. "Let's head down stairs. I am hungry." They all nodded again. When we got down stairs I see my Uncle making Belgium Waffles.

"…WAFFLES!" Rico yelled.

"Yez, thee waffez are almozt ready!" He said with a smile that says 'Eat, Waffles.' When we went to sit down, Skipper was talking with Marlene, while my dad was reading the news paper.

"THE WAFFLEZ ARE READY!" Uncle Johnson yelled from the kitchen. I sat between Kowalski and Private, and began to eat the waffles.

* * *

><p><em>Skippers Pov… Early that morning…<em>

I was already awake. I try to get up to train, but Marlene refuse to let go. She has a good grip for a girl. Somehow during the night my foot got stuck between her legs and her closer to me. I blush when she nuzzled her hair on my neck. She slowly started to wake up. "…hun?" She said as she looked at me. She turns red. "Oh! Sorry, Skipper…I didn't…" I shush her by putting my finger to her mouth.

"It's ok." I said softly, even for me. I took my finger off her mouth.

"…I am still sorry." She blushed and softly kisses my check. I looked at her, probably with wide eyes. Then we hear an explosion coming from Kat's room. I grab my jacket and we head up stairs

* * *

><p><em>Upstairs…<em>

When we got to Kat's room, Johnson already put out the fire and head down stairs. Marlene soon followed. I was soon on her tail. "Marlene, why did you…?" I did not know what to say about the kiss.

"Because…I… really don't know." She said red. I smiled softly.

"You're lucky we were alone." I softly, yet strongly, whispered in her ear. She got goose bumps. I put my jacket on her. "You don't want to get a cold do you?" I smirked as we sat down to eat Johnson, waffles.

* * *

><p><strong>Co-Aw…I love that couple! There will be more of that and Kowalski and Kat later! Please, again. If you have a Deviant Art Profile please, try and do a comic, but first PM me if you want permission!<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Co-I hope you all like this Penguins of Madagascar fic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM. **

**Warning: Humanized, Oc, Boom, and other crazy stuff. XD**

**If someone has a deviant art profile will THEY PLEASE try to make a comic out of this? I don't have one and this might be a good comic. Please PM me if you want to do it. ^_^**

**Edit: Thank you again. -_- I am horribly with names, am I?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Co-OH and one more thing! I am going to answer some of the reviews! So many are positive, I think I should give you all a positive answer!<strong>

**Karenkook****  
><strong>

**I don't like Skilene. (I actually feel like I'm gonna barf when there's something Skilene. No joke. O_o) I'm gonna read this anyways! ^_^**

**Interesting plot. I wonder if Kat and Kowalski will ever get together? Probably. But when will they meet Blowhole again?**

_Don't worry. They will get together, and they will see Blowhole soon I say, two or three chapters from now? Glad you like the Plot! It gets harder on school days. -_-_

**Captain Cynthia**

**I would LOVE to make a comic! But...what is diviant art? :-P**

_YEA! But… Look up . ^_^_

**SelenaGomezMileyCyrusfan**

**Squeal like a fangirl! I love skilene! Love this story! Keep going!**

_Don't worry! I will. ^_^ Glad you like this story. Now…ON WITH THE STORY! XD_

* * *

><p><em>Kat's Pov…<em>

"So, what are you planning to do now, Manfredi?" Kowalski asked my dad. He put is fork down to respond, my uncle look at them the same way.

"Me and my brother, decided to join you men again." He started. Everybody, minus me, gasped. "Before you start," he quickly said, "We also decided to let Kat join the team. She has been asking to join a military group for awhile, now that you're here. We think that, you men would be the best." Skipper thought about it for awhile before responding.

"Welcome to the team, Kat. It will be nice to fight alongside you and Johnson again." He smiled. I was feeling really jumpy, and then I look at Marlene.

"What about Marlene sir?" Skipper raised an eye brow, he finally said,

"We could stay here awhile because Blowhole. We could also give her basic training. It's a cold world out there." He said, quickly glancing at Marlene. She blushed, and I giggled.

"When do we start sir?" I said, still all giggly. He smirked,

"Today, 5:00 PM, SHARP." I smiled, this will be fun.

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later, Kowalski's Pov…<em>

Things have been going well since Kat, Marlene, Manfredi, and Johnson join the team. Kat's karate practice keeps her one her toes. Marlene is getting better with the basics, and Manfredi and Johnson? Well, there being there old self. I hear a knock on the door. "Come in." I did not turn around to see who it is.

"Hey Kowalski," Kat's voice came. I turn around to see her in her uniform. "Still working on that invention of yours?"

"What do you think?" I said in my all so superior voice.

"Oh, I just came in to tell you that the new neighbors are here." I groaned. He calls himself, King Julian. Skipper calls him Ring Tail, while he is a pain in the butt to deal with.

"I will never get this done." I bang my head on the table. Kat just chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Co-I hope you all like this Penguins of Madagascar fic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM. **

**Warning: Humanized, Oc, Boom, and other crazy stuff. XD**

**If someone has a deviant art profile will THEY PLEASE try to make a comic out of this? I don't have one and this might be a good comic. Please PM me if you want to do it. ^_^**

**P.S: I don't know how Julien put things, so I am guessing. -_-lll**

_Kat's Pov…_

I pulled Kowalski off his desk and took him outside, where we see a guy, wearing grey pants and an fake tail on it ,that look like a lemurs, and a white like hula shirt. His two companions, his cousin and little brother, were both wearing black pant and a white t-shirt that says 'King Julien RULES!' "Hello neighbors, how are we doing doday?" Skipper growled, they have been here for a week and he is already having plans to kill him.

"We WERE doing just fine when you came in." He continues to growls. I roll my eyes as Kowalski is shaking his head.

"Den I made it betters for you ya?" He smirks, as he looks at Marlene. Skipper set's a death glare at him.

"You made it better for me!" A little voice came from the brown hair kid, Mort, who is ALWAYS WITH HIM.

"Uh, King Julien, we should get going, so we…can get some…BROWNIES!" Maurice, he had black hair, said quickly, wanting to leave as quick as he can.

"Good idea Maurice. Glad I have thought of that. I am the King you know." He said all high and mighty.

"Yea…great plan, King Julien." He said, just going with it.

"I LIKE GREAT PLANS!" Mort said, looking, WAY TO HAPPY.

"We will be back neighbors. We might bring you so brownies ya?" He said leaving the compound. Skipper was glad Maurice came with a idea for them to LEAVE.

"Kowalski, remind me to let Rico put dynamite near the front door today." Poor guy, Julien was flirting with his girl.

**Co-I know it's kinda short, but I want people to know what King Julien is like, and it was really fun to wright. ^_^ Hope you like the Chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Co-I hope you all like this Penguins of Madagascar fic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM. **

**Warning: Humanized, Oc, Boom, and other crazy stuff. XD**

**If someone has a deviant art profile will THEY PLEASE try to make a comic out of this? I don't have one and this might be a good comic. Please PM me if you want to do it. ^_^**

**P.S: I keep getting review on the tail. He wants to be better, so he has a fake tail to show his 'Kingly-ness.' **

* * *

><p><em>Kat's Pov…<em>

I chucked when Skipper told Kowalski to put dynamite near the door. "You have to wait Skipper. I have to go into town to get supplies." I saw Rico, putting away the box of dynamite really quick.

"You do that solder. I am going to make myself coffee." He said, holding his head. I sinker and got into a blue, long sleeve shirt, long black pants, and my black boots. I smile at my appearance.

"Will be back in twenty to thirty minutes, tops ok?" I said quickly leaving out the door.

* * *

><p><em>At the grocery store<em> …

I was in the meat and produce when I saw, HIM. "Well, hello, again Kat." I turn to see Dr. Blowhole, in all his glory. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt, a dark blue jacket, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. "Getting some food Kat?"

"Yea, so what are you doing here?" I said, trying to causal.

"I just came here to get some, fish, milk, and some lobsters." **(A.N How ironic) **Blowhole said.

"Um…Yea I should be going. I just got what I came here for so, bye." Trying, to end the conversation, quickly, key word is trying. He grabs my arm.

"Come now, no need to be so rash." He said with a smirk coming closer. I started to get worried, "Beside, I can treat you to lunch."

"I am sorry. I have to get this is by dad. Sorry Blowhole, maybe another time…when I am free?" Please by it.

"Then another time." He said with a slight scowl. "Good bye Kat." He kisses my hand and left. I quickly checked out, and quickly went to HQ.

* * *

><p><em>Blowhole's Pov…<em>

Damn. I was so close. I should have taken her when SKIPPER was not there at that pizza place. I bought my purchases and got into my car. I am going to get her if it's the LAST thing I do. Kat, daughter of Manfredi, You shall be mine. First things first, get my army and kill Skipper and maybe Kowalski, because he seems to developing feelings for her as well. After those are out of the way, Kat shall me mine, then the world.

* * *

><p><em>Kat's Pov…<em>

"WHAT? I CAN'T BELIVE THAT *BEEP*." Skipper continues to rant. I cover Privates ears, knowing he never heard a cuss word in his life.

"Kat, ze are zoing to keep an eye on zou more often." Uncle Johnson said, look of worry in his normally happy eyes.

"He is right Kat. If Blowhole got to you…" My dad starting to chock up, Skipper knew, that being a dad was different then a solder.

"Don't worry she WILL be safe." Kowalski told him, putting his hand on his shoulder. "She could help me with inventions, that way I could keep an eye on her."

"Brilliant idea Kowalski, also if we need more supply's Marlene or one of us should go with her." We all nodded at that plan. Not knowing what Blowhole had a idea for us.


	10. Chapter 10

**Co-I hope you all like this Penguins of Madagascar fic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM. **

**Warning: Humanized, Oc, Boom, and other crazy stuff. XD**

**If someone has a deviant art profile will THEY PLEASE try to make a comic out of this? I don't have one and this might be a good comic. Please PM me if you want to do it. ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Kat's Pov A few weeks later…<em>

Private and I were walking to the pizza shop. I was thinking about everything that has happen. Kowalski and I have been getting closer, he even kiss my cheek! Skipper and Marlene were talking more and more. They finally went on their first date. Private spied on them, not getting caught! I smiled to myself. Things had been going so well. The next thing I knew, Private was on the ground. "Private are you~…" Then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>Blowhole's Pov…<em>

I smirked at my men. They capture Private AND KAT. Private was the one I meant to get, so I could bride Kat, but this was MUCH BETTER. I threw Private into a nearby prison, while I put Kat in a different room. The communication room, manly I need to laugh in their face. I got who I wanted, and next the world. I hear the door open to see...

* * *

><p><em>Kowalski's Pov…<em>

Private and Kat did not hear me follow them. I had to keep an eye on Kat, and Private was too busy talking to her. Two men in red knocked them out. I put a tracker device on them and head where they were going, in my car of course. "Kat, please be safe." I whisper to myself as I am driving. They finally stop near at an abandon warehouse. His base is underground I bet. I quickly called Skipper.

"Hello?" Skipper's voice came through.

"Skipper, Blowhole has Private and Kat." I said quickly, "It's in an abandon warehouse, most likely underground. I am going in."

"Roger that solder. Knowing Blowhole he will call to gloat, but you're going to stop him?"

"Roger that Skipper." I said quickly cutting of the connection. I head inside, it really looks abandon. I look on the floor and see a lever. "That's it." I pulled the lever to see a door open in the floor. I quickly head in. I see Blowhole throw Private into a prison, but takes Kat into another room. I freed Private, who came around shortly after Blowhole put him in.

"Sorry I could not protect Kat, Kowalski." Private said with a down cast look.

"Don't worry, let's go." I pulled him up, and we burst into the room, where Blowhole has Kat in her prison.


	11. Chapter 11

**Co-I hope you all like this Penguins of Madagascar fic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM. **

**Warning: Humanized, Oc, Boom, and other crazy stuff. XD**

**If someone has a deviant art profile will THEY PLEASE try to make a comic out of this? I don't have one and this might be a good comic. Please PM me if you want to do it. ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Kat's Pov …<em>

"KOWALSKI, PRIVATE OVER HERE!" I yelled over when they burst through the door. Blowhole looked mad.

"Well, well, well. Isn't little Private and Kowalski," He started, "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TWO TO DIE!" He yelled through anger and hatred. His men came through the doors and started shooting at them. They jumped out of the way of the bullets just when Skipper, Rico, My dad, and Uncle Johnson burst through the door.

"KAT WHERE ON OUR WAY, HANG TIGHT!" My dad yelled, as he knocked out one of his men. Kowalski was moving on Blowhole when he grab out a knife and got Kowalski's side.

"KOWALSKI, NO KOWALSKI!" I cried. He clutched to his side to see crimson blood leaking out.

"Damn you…" He said he grab his own knife and advance on him. He got the side on his cheek. Ruby red blood came out as well. He punched him just enough to keep him there for awhile. He cut my bonds.

"Kowalski, you're hurt." I said, ripping my shirt to stop the blood flowing any longer.

"Damn you, DAMN YOU ALL!" Blowhole yelled as he got up. Skipper, who brought out his knife, slice his leg. He was thrown backwards in pain.

"SKIPPER!" Well all yelled. Kowalski picked me up bridle style and carry me to Skipper. We helped him up, and ran out of there with everyone in tow.

"THIS IS NOT THE END!" Blowhole yelled, "EXPESHALY FOR YOU KAT, YOU SHALL ME MINE!" I shiver at those words. When we got out side, Kowalski collapsed.

* * *

><p><em>Kowalski's Pov…<em>

The last thing I remembered was when we got outside the compound of Dr. Blowhole, then darkness. I started hearing voices. "Kowalski, please wake up." Kat, was she ok? I open my eye's only to meet a bright light. As my eyes adjusted to the light I see Kat, slowly brushing a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"K…Kat?" She looked at me with bright eyes.

"Kowalski…YOU'RE OK!" She jumped into my arm's, but gently.

"Kat, how long was I out?" She saddens a bit, worried how I react.

"Almost…a two whole week's Kowalski" I felt my own eyes widen. Two weeks?

"TWO WEEKS?" I sit up, only to be greeted with pain, I grab my side.

"Yes, two weeks, now lay back down. You don't want to hurt yourself. "She said softly. I yawned, "You should probably rest before I tell everyone your ok. I just nodded and whet to sleep. I smiled happily, wondering what our future will be like together.

* * *

><p><strong>Co-You all think this is the end?<strong> **HAHA! This is only HALF! We still have to see, Hans and the return of Blowhole! If you have anymore villains to add for this story, please tell me in my review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Co-I hope you all like this Penguins of Madagascar fic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM. **

**Warning: Humanized, Oc, Boom, and other crazy stuff. XD**

**If someone has a deviant art profile will THEY PLEASE try to make a comic out of this? I don't have one and this might be a good comic. Please PM me if you want to do it. ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Kowalski's Pov…<em>

I slowly started to wake up again. This time I can make out the figures of everyone. "Hey guys." I said weakly. They all rush to my bed when I feel some one sit up a bit. I look up to see Kat.

"Kowalski, you're ok!" Private said sitting on the side of the bed.

"I am glad you're ok Kowalzi." Johnson smiled.

"Solder you did gave us some scares." Skipper said, "We never though you never wake up!"

"Well I am ok now." I smiled giving them all relief.

"Still, you worried us all Kowalski," Kat started, "and…I wanted to thank you for saving me." She was blushing. She looked cute when she was blushing. She was also sitting on my bed. I hugged Kat and hold her close.

"You're welcome Kat." I softly kissed her head. She looked at me and a soft smile graced her lips.

"HEEELLLOOO, NEIGHBORS!" We all sighed. Julien, that's bad.

"AH! Is the smarty one healthy again?" We all sweet dropped. Smarty one, where does he get these names? "We bright GIFT'S, open them!" I looked at the table. Indeed there were full of presents.

"Yea open them Kowalski!" Private giggled happily. The first one was from Skipper was a just a card. It was nice of him though. Rico also gave me a get well card, but with a hard drive inside. Private gave me a bear that said, 'Get well soon.' Julien, Mort, and Maurice all gave me an IPod and another hard drive. Marline gave me flowers and chocolate. I try one chocolate, wait a moment, and then ate another. The one that made me really smile was from Kat. She also got me a get well bear, but in the get well card it said love you. I looked at her as she blushed. I kissed her real quick and she blushed scarlet.

"OH SKIPPAH! Roses are red. violets are green, sorry about Denmark. I was too mean." A voice came through the door.

"Hans…." Skipper groaned. Not again. Not Denmark.

* * *

><p><strong>Co-NOW WE SEE HANS! Oh that line is not mine. It belongs to PoM. Which episode though? Please guess and I will give you a virtual COOKIE! OH! And for all people who guess German sausage who is made by JOHNSON! XD!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Co-I hope you all like this Penguins of Madagascar fic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM. **

**Warning: Humanized, Oc, Boom, and other crazy stuff. XD**

**If someone has a deviant art profile will THEY PLEASE try to make a comic out of this? I don't have one and this might be a good comic. Please PM me if you want to do it. ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Kat's Pov…<em>

"OH SKIPPAH! Roses are red. Violets are green, sorry about Denmark. I was too mean. YOUR PAL HANS!" The voice of Hans came through the door.

"Hans…" He went to the front door and opens it to see a man, wearing a uniform that looks like Skippers, but with a black scarf, with black hair. They almost look alike.

"What do you want Hans Hands?" I stifle a laugh, Hans Hands?

"Oh Skippah, I though you would forgive me about Denmark." He said, looking all too innocent. Kowalski got up to see Hans, but Hans got gimps of Marlene "Now Skippah, who is the pretty young woman there?" Skipper try to block Han's view, but he came in. "Hello, My name is Hans." He said politely shaking her hand

"Leave, Marlene alone Hans." Skipper growled, pulling Marlene to his front.

"Touchy are we Skippah?" He looked at him then back at Marlene "Well it was nice meeting you Marlene." He said nodding at us then leaving, shutting to door behind him.

"Damn him…" Skipper continues growling. "He better stay away from her." He said to himself, not letting go of Marlene.

"Kowalski you better sit down, you don't want to stain yourself." I quietly whisper to him he nodded and I helped him to his bed.

* * *

><p>"Um…Kat…?" Kowalski looked at me.<p>

"Yes, Kowalski, is something wrong?" I grew worried. I didn't want him to be in pain.

"No nothing is wrong…" He started, "I just was wondering…when I am a bit better, would you like to go on a…date some time?" He asked, worried I say no. I looked at him and lightly whisper in his ear.

"I would love to go on a date with you." He looked at me and lightly kissed my nose. I felt myself blush.

"Thank you Kat." He said, also with a little blush. Things are looking up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Co-I hope you all like this Penguins of Madagascar fic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM. **

**Warning: Humanized, Oc, Boom, and other crazy stuff. XD**

**If someone has a deviant art profile will THEY PLEASE try to make a comic out of this? I don't have one and this might be a good comic. Please PM me if you want to do it. ^_^**

_Kat's Pov Two weeks later…_

I was sitting watching Rico and Private debating about what we should watch. During that time I was thinking about our first date, Kowalski's and Mine first date.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

"_What movie do you want to watch Kat" Kowalski asked her. She was looking at all the different movies. _

"_How about… Happy feet Kowalski, is that ok?" She asked him. He smiled and nodded. When they sat down in the theater, it was just them, two kids and their parents, and another pair of teens. When the movie started she was in the zone, but half way, she slowly got tired. Wanting to go to bed, she put her head on Kowalski's arm._

_He smiled at her and whispers, "Tired?" She simply nodded. Kowalski put his jacket on her. After the movie, they took a small stroll in the park._

"_Here is your jacket by the way Kowalski." She tried to hand it back, but he refuses. _

"_You need it more. You don't want to get a cold do you?" He smirked as she lightly punched him in the arm._

_End Flashback…_

* * *

><p>What brought me back into reality was the breaking news. "We are sorry to interrupt, but we have breaking news." This brought everyone's attention to the T.V. "Now we bring you live, to Russia." This brought Kowalski attention sternly glue, worried.<p>

"Thank you Diane, the rulers of Russia has been kidnapped only an hour ago. They left a letter that say,

* * *

><p><em>Dear People of Russia,<em>

_If you want the rulers of Russia back, you are going to give me the lost son. Then I shall give you your rulers back._

_Singed, _

* * *

><p>"It was singed from no one. We still have no idea who the lost son is, but the people of Russia are looking for the birth mark, that is on the back of his neck, back to you Diane." The man on the T.V said.<p>

"I guess this is Russia's problem, but we should help right?" Skipper said, I look at Kowalski zone out.

"Kowalski, are you ok?" I asked in a worry voice.

"Yea, I am fine." He weakly smiled and head to his lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Co-OH…Does Kowalski knows something?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Co-I hope you all like this Penguins of Madagascar fic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM. **

**Warning: Humanized, Oc, Boom, and other crazy stuff. XD**

**If someone has a deviant art profile will THEY PLEASE try to make a comic out of this? I don't have one and this might be a good comic. Please PM me if you want to do it. ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Kat's Pov <em>

I knock on the lab door. "Kowalski, it's me, Kat." I called out. I hear a faint 'come in' and enter. He was a little shaken. "Kowalski are you ok?" I asked, standing in front of him.

"I…I don't know." Luckily that there was a chair under him when he sat down, his hands covering his face.

"What's wrong? Please tell me Kowalski." I worry for him, I never seen him like this.

"Well…I kind of know the lost son of Russia…" He pauses, waiting for me to respond, but I didn't so he continues. "I AM the lost son of the Russia ruler." He told showing his mark on the back of his neck. I gasped a little.

"What happen?" I looked at him.

"Well, I ran away from home when I was twelve when I learn that I was born in America. I wanted to see what it was like. To me, the people were much kinder. Seeing that I was an American citizen by law, I still join the Army, where I meet Skipper and Rico. There were more than glad to have me on their team, but they did not know my secret, besides being the son of a Russia leader.

"Which was what Kowalski?" He looked at me, straight into my eyes that struck my core. His sky blue eyes, pierce into my baby blue.

"Do you swear to keep this a secret?" He asked, I nodded, slowly.

He sighed, "Magic is real, I…It's easier to show you." He said, He holds out his hand and fire appeared. I was amazed. "I can control Fire, Earth, Wind, and Water. Seeing that metal have small particles of Metal I can bend that to." He smiled weakly.

"That's…amazing Kowalski. Too bad Ring Tail does not know that." For the first time in awhile he laughs.

"True, Kat, true, I am glad someone to talk to about this. It feels good to tell someone." He said.

"Well, let's keep this a secret." Then a voice came through the front door.

"SKIPPAH, I BROUGHT SOME FLOWERS FOR YOU!" We both laugh, poor Skipper.


	16. Chapter 16

**Co-I hope you all like this Penguins of Madagascar fic! I DO NOT OWN MOODDANCE BY NIGHTWING EITHER. That's the song there dancing to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM. **

**Warning: Humanized, Oc, Boom, and other crazy stuff. XD**

**If someone has a deviant art profile will THEY PLEASE try to make a comic out of this? I don't have one and this might be a good comic. Please PM me if you want to do it. ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Kat's Pov <em>

We went outside the lab to see Skipper telling off Hans to leave. We sweet dropped a little. "Uh…Kowalski and I are going for a walk ok Skipper." Kowalski shot me a glance of relief.

"Yea, yea whatever now LEAVES HANS OR I WILL BEET YOU TO ABLIVEN!" He and Hans continue to yell at each other while we left.

"Kowalski, did you ever take ballet when you were, you know, younger?" He looked at me, with wide eyes.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I…I kind of, want to learn a bit, if you don't mind" I blushed, he just smirked.

"Well I could teach you…" He started to get my hopes up then, "But how are you going to repay me?" He asked in a mock tone. I thought it over and smiled.

"Like this." I smiled and lightly kissed him on the lips. His eyes went wide, and then they soften and deepened the kiss. I lingered there for a moment before pulling back. He was extremely scarlet.

"Well…I guess that better than anything." He smirked.

* * *

><p><em>No one's Pov Three weeks later into the dancing lesions…<em>

"Now, ready for this?" Kowalski asked Kat, who was sweat pants and a white t-shirt.

"Yelp." She smiled. Ready for anything he was ready for her.

He started the music which softly started when she was just softly walking with Kowalski as he held her waist, and then when the music got more existing he picked her up by her waist and lifts her up with her legs in an winged like fashion. He spun her around and when the music got softer. He carefully put her down, and took her hand to softly spin her around three times while she moved backwards. She gets closer to Kowalski and put one leg in the air as he softly put her in the air. Then she spins in the air making a three pointer on her toes as Kowalski spins four times to the rhythm of the music. Then she spins with him when he gets to the second one. He grabs her waist to bring her in the air again to just softly put her back on the ground with their eyes looking at each other.

Both were totally unaware that everyone was watching them in the background. Skipper, Manfredi, and Johnson were snickering, Rico was like wtf, while Private and Marlene were all gushing how cute it was.


	17. Chapter 17

**Co-I hope you all like this Penguins of Madagascar fic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM. **

**Warning: Humanized, Oc, Boom, and other crazy stuff. XD**

**If someone has a deviant art profile will THEY PLEASE try to make a comic out of this? I don't have one and this might be a good comic. Please PM me if you want to do it. ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Kat's Pov <em>

I am watching a fight between what's better. German Sausage or Monster Trucks, I got tired so I went outside on the baloney to enjoy the brisk spring air. It' has been almost five months since we join the team. I never heard Kowalski come thought the door. He grabbed my waist. "Pretty night out," He quietly said. "I wonder what it is like in Russia." I smiled and lean into his back.

"Князь Ковальски это ты," Said a voice. We looked from below the baloney. It was a man.

"Oh no…It's the solder грант." He said in the language of Russian.

"ПРИНЦ КОВАЛЬСКИЙ Я не могу поверить, что это ты," I looked at Kowalski.

"Uh…" He looked inside to see that there still fighting. "Не сейчас GRANT!" He yelled grabbing my arm then, he FINALY SPOKE IN ENGLISH.

"Please Prince Kowalski!" He tried. Kowalski kept telling him no. He finally left, to the front door. Kowalski and I ran to the door. When it rang we told them we get it. Skipper thought it was Julien so he was ok with that. "Thank you." The man, Grant said. "Kowalski you must come home." He said.

"I can't Grant. You know I am an American citizen, not a Russian." He started, "Me and my team are working on finding my parents, except from Kat, no one knows." Grant looked at me.

"She is your girlfriend?" He asked. Kowalski and I turn red, trying to explain, but it ended up in a yes. "Hehe, Kowalski, it looked like you're a pair made in heaven." We blushed at what he said. "Kowalski, then do you have any idea on who have them?" He finally said, looking serious.

"We have gathered some information, which lead to…Lord Francis, or in Skippers parodied case, Blowhole. I tried to remember what was in Blowholes lab…waits…a minute…elements….

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

"_Now, how to find the lost son, I could bribe him to find his parents…DAMN how can one boy, who can control the elements, run away? I need him for my plan…" Blowhole mutters to himself, Kat not getting half of it._

"_What the heck is he mumbling about?" Kat asked herself, just as Blowhole turns her attention to her._

* * *

><p><em>Flashback end…<em>

"Kowalski…I think Skipper is right." Both men looked at me.

"I am right about what?" Skipper asked though the hall way.

"Blowhole, he did take the Russian leaders." I told them what I remembered. Skipper and Grant looked stunned, while Kowalski wanted to chock Blowhole.

"So…How do we get him out?" Grant asked. "We need bait." He said.

"I will be the bait." I said sternly after a long silence.


	18. Chapter 18

**Co-I hope you all like this Penguins of Madagascar fic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM. **

**Warning: Humanized, Oc, Boom, and other crazy stuff. XD**

**If someone has a deviant art profile will THEY PLEASE try to make a comic out of this? I don't have one and this might be a good comic. Please PM me if you want to do it. ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Kat's Pov <em>

"WHAT NO! I FORBID IT!" Kowalski yelled. Grant and Skipper where in shock that I said that.

"Pardon me madam, what Kowalski and Skipper say are true, that is almost suicide!" Grant agreed with Kowalski. Skipper told me I was insane.

"It's the only way. Beside…I have a plan.

* * *

><p><em>Blowhole's Pov…<em>

The son have not come for his parents, I was getting aggravated when I see Kat, walking alone. I grin. After our little fight, when Skipper sliced my leg, I needed bandages. "She will never see it coming." I said to myself. I went behind her and knocked her out. I picked her up bridal style. She would look wonderful in a wedding dress. "You shall become mine, my pet." I softly said to her, even though I know she would not hear me. I carry her to my hide out.

* * *

><p><em>Kowalski's Pov…<em>

Kat was right! He took the bait. I softly, slowly followed her and Blowhole with Manfredi, Johnson, Skipper, Grant, and Rico. Private and Marlene say in case of an attack. We followed him to his old base, which was now in repairs. With everyone working, it should be easy getting in. "It will be easier to split up." Skipper said. I just nodded. "Rico, Grant, and I will go get the Russian rulers, while you, Johnson, and Manfredi go after Kat." We all nodded and headed out. Just before we did Grant told me this.

"Вы, мой принц, очень подружились. Просто имейте в виду, что я скажу вашей parnents, что вы живы, вот и все." Grant told me.

"Спасибо Грант, ты хороший друг," We nodded "Мы еще встретимся." We shook hands and headed our way to find my parents, and Kat.

* * *

><p><em>Skipper's pov…<em>

I wonder what Kowalski and Grant are talking about. I never even knew he knew Russian! My own thoughts go back to Marlene. Could she handle on her own, will she be ok? "Are we ready to go?" Grant asked after they were talking.

"Yes, and remember, we know what where up against, so stay close." I told him. He nodded and we head our way down. When the hallway split, we split up. We meet up with little guards. Most likely near Kowalski, so I pray for there safely. I also pray for Privates and Marlene safety. Please be safe.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Translation…<em>**

**_Thank you Grant, you are a good friend__, We shall meet again._**

**_You, my prince, made good friends. Just be warned that I shall tell your parents that you are alive, that is all._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Co-SO MANY REVIEW! I THANK YOU ALL! I shall give you all a BIG CHOCOLATE CAKE!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I WANT POM, BUT I CAN'T HAVE IT ! DX  
><strong>

**Warning: Humanized, Oc, Boom, and other crazy stuff. XD**

**If someone has a deviant art profile will THEY PLEASE try to make a comic out of this? I don't have one and this might be a good comic. Please PM me if you want to do it. ^_^**

**Please if you could...send a review...you might get German Sausage. ^_^**

** Erik-What have you been doing while I was gone?**

**Co-QUITE CHATTY MONKEY!**

**Erik-I JUST GOT HEAR!**

**Co- '. XD**

**Erik- (-)_-lll**

**Co-AWW CUTE PHANTOM FACE. ^_^**

**Erik-JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Co-FINE! Meanie. **

**Erik-Is that a word? **

**Co-...I don't know.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kat's Pov <em>

I awake with a spitting head ack. I note that my hands were tied. As I took in my surroundings I see Blowhole, smiling evilly. I truly don't think that I am awake. I quickly shut my eyes to hear what he had to say. "When you wake up my pet, you shall be mine." He said coolly. Thank god I was wearing long sleeves or he would have seen my goose bumps.

* * *

><p><em>Skipper's Pov…<em>

When we got to the cell area we heard talking. "Do you think they actually, found our son Lilly?" A man told a woman.

"I do not know Len. Let us hope they don't. If they found Andrew…I would never forgive myself." The woman, Lilly, said.

"My lord and lady, is that you?" Grant asked to the figures. They seemed to recognize his voice.

"SIR GRANT!" The man, Len, exclaimed. "Who is with you? Is it our son?" He seemed frantic.

"My my lord, but Prince Andrew wanted me to tell you that he is safe." They breathe in relief.

"I am just glad my son, our son, is ok." Lilly said calmly.

"We will get you out of there."I told them.

"Who are you?" Lord Len demanded, he may be a lord in Russia but not in America.

"I am Commander Skipper. I am here to help you out, and our science specialist Kowalski is going after Blowhole to get Kat." I told them. They seem too gasped at the word Kowalski.

"That is what our son would always like to call him" Lady Lilly told me. This has drawn my attention. "Kowalski, one night found out that he was born in America so…he is an American citizen even though he was raise in Russia. We have not seen him since the night he left." Is our Kowalski, really Andrew Kowalski, lost son of the Russia rulers?

* * *

><p><em>Kowalski's Pov…<em>

I rush to Blowhole's lab. When we barged in Kat was on the floor. "…KAT!" I yelled, Blowhole notes us.

"Zou, LEAZE KAT ALONE!" Johnson yelled. I grew angry every second, at Blowhole…

"She is my pet." He said simply as she was just a simply toy. I felt like I was going to burst…I felt heat… I knew that the element of fire was on my side tonight.

"Leave…MY DAUGHTER…ALONE BLOWHOLE." Manfredi was slowly, but surly advancing on Blowhole.

"HA, SHE IS MINE! EVEN, IF SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER OR NOT!" He yelled as her grab a nearby sword. I also grab one. He tries to attack Manfredi, but my sword clashes with his. "Who are you?" Blowhole asked as our swords clash once more.

I put on a brave face as the metal of my sword turns to fire. "I AM ANDREW KOWALSKI, LOST SON OF THE RUSSIAN RULER!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Co-I hope you all like this Penguins of Madagascar fic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM. **

**Warning: Humanized, Oc, Boom, and other crazy stuff. XD**

**If someone has a deviant art profile will THEY PLEASE try to make a comic out of this? I don't have one and this might be a good comic. Please PM me if you want to do it. ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Kat's Pov…<em>

Blowhole was beyond shock. I was also, because, he would of never done that. My dad was shocked while Uncle Johnson was speaking in German. "…Well, well, well Andrew. I would have never thought, YOU would be the prince…but the evidence is quiet intriguing." He was cool, calm, and too calm.

"Now, let Kat go Blowhole." His eyes narrowed, his canines showing, growling slightly. I was able to free myself of my bonds.

"She is my pet, Andrew. Why should I?" He asked with a sneer, grimly laced with hatred. I slowly head towards Kowalski.

"She is NO ONCE'S PET! SHE IS KAT, A FRIEND AND DAUGHTER!" He screamed, making the blade grew brighter with the golden flam.

"I don't care if you are the prince or not. Not anymore, seeing that you are a 'FRIEND' of Skipper," He spat," YOU SHALL DIE!" Plunging the blade into Kowalski's arm, the ivory jacket turns scarlet. He screams in howling pain. He swipes his own blade getting the same leg. Skipper had cut, burning it.

"You…shall not win this Blowhole." Kowalski again, turn the blade on Blowhole.

"KOWLASKI…IS THAT YOU SON?" We all turn around to see everyone else, plus a man and a woman.

" Mother…Father…is that really you?" Kowalski asked.

"Yes my son. It's I. Lord Len and you mother Lilly."His father said, with a sad smile.

"Well, isn't this touching, a family reunion… to bad that you all have to die!" Blowhole tries to stab Kowalski, but I ran towards Kowalski, and all turn red. Blood, flew out of my side the stream slowly past threw my eyes. I don't remember what happen after that. I only remember my name being called out, and Blowhole yelping in pain, holding his eye. All went black soon after.

* * *

><p><em>Skippers Pov…<em>

All of our eyes widen when Kat got in front Kowalski. Blood ran thru our eyes. Blowhole and Kowalski where calling out to her. I seem to burst, I grabbed a sword or a knife, and went to stab him, he dodged, but I got him in the eye. Blood flew away, most likely going to be blinded for life. "THIS IS NOT OVER!* He yelled, limping wounded dog going to his escape pod.

"This ends right NOW BLOWHOLE!" I try to get him again, but it was too late. He ran like the chicken he is. Kowalski, despite his wounded arm, picked Kat up bridal style. We heard the self destruct go off. Why must they always have a self destruct button? "EVERYONE OUT, NOW, THIS PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW!" I cried, helping Lord Len and Lady Lilly out. When we got out, stuff and smoke blew everywhere. After it all cleared, Kowalski was holding close to Kat with more scares than we got out. Manfredi was helping Johnson out of some metal on his leg, Rico and I had great bit of scratches.

"Come one," Lord Len said, "We have to get to the medical ward." Kowalski was now breathing heavily, when he passed out from the lack of blood. The cause, was a knife sticking out on his lower back, with a note saying, 'This is not over for Dr. Blowhole.'


	21. Chapter 21

**Co-I hope you all like this Penguins of Madagascar fic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM. **

**Warning: Humanized, Oc, Boom, and other crazy stuff. XD**

**Co-This is the last chapter for this story. DX**

**Erik-Poor you.**

**Co-BUT I DO HAVE A POLL SO I WILL TELL YOU ALL ABOUT IT AFTER THE CHAPTER!**

**Erik-SUPER.**

**Co-You sir, are a kill joy.**

**Erik-I know. XD**

**If someone has a deviant art profile will THEY PLEASE try to make a comic out of this? I don't have one and this might be a good comic. Please PM me if you want to do it. ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Kowalski's Pov…<em>

My mind was a little fuzzy. The last thing I remember was Kat's face, so brave yet broken, then blackness. When I open my eyes, a bright light appeared. As my eyes adjust to the room I saw that it was snowing. "So…hospital, Blowhole, Russian capital, people…wait…THE RUSSAIN CAPITAL? " I yelled to myself looking out to see the Russian capital. I hear a groan next to me. It was Kat, she looked better when I last saw her.

"Uh…Kowalski," She looked over. "KOWALSKI, are you hurt? Are you Ok?" She tried to get up, but I got there first to cool her.

"Yes Kat, I am fine. I am just trying to figure out how we ended in Russia!" I told her. Her eyes widen when a door burst open and everyone came in

"KAT, KOWALSKI!" Private got to Kat along with Manfredi. My mother and father came up to me.

"Hello…Andrew." My mother, Lilly calmly said.

"Mom…I thought I told you to call me Kowalski?" I said with a smirk. She just smiled.

"One too less, Oh I miss you Kowalski." She cried. I cooled over her. She gave me a hug, I hugged her back. My father came up to me

"Son, you had us worry. Oh, and by the way, you have excellent taste in women." Kat blushed as Mom hit him on the shoulder as he laugh.

* * *

><p><em>Kat's Pov…<em>

Private went up to me."Kat…will everything be ok?" I sighed, not knowing how to answer.

"If you always have a friend, everything is ok." I answer with a simple smile. Kowalski glanced at me as my smile grew bigger. This is the day of a new being, or is it? I am worry that Blowhole will return. What will happen?

"Kat…everythinz zill be ok." Uncle Johnson, who had a cast on his leg, said. I smiled then my dad asked,

"So…when are you and Kowalski are getting married?" Kowalski turn bright red as I hit my dad with a pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Co-So yea, crummy ending, but everything turn out well…or did it? YOU DESIDE! I have a poll that should be on my profile soon. Only I can see it so everything is fair. If I get positive, we get a sequel, if not, well no sequel unless I get bugged into doing it. Please REVIEW AND VOTE! PROFILE CRAZYONE256!<strong>

**Erik-Or you can stop her from the madness.**

**Co-OH SHUT UP ERIK YOU KILL JOY!**

**Erik-Thank you. (^)_^**

**Co- Ug...why do I even try? -_-lll  
><strong>

**Crazyone256~Out.**


End file.
